compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Jansen
Jacob Jansen is the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. Appointed on Year 8 Day 333 after the resignation of Bren Morgarr. Jacob is a hard-working and loyal member of the Trade Federation. Always putting the Trade Federation first, Jacob will no doubt lead the Federation to new heights. Young Life Youth Surrounded by mystery, his parents and siblings are but a memory that only a few truly know. Countless security checks have had little success in unlocking the secrets of this mans history. What is known, Jacob Jansen was born on the planet Hapes. Jacob is Hapan only in ancestry, not in personality. Hapan Intelligence has only what he himself let be known. At an early age, Jacob entered the Hapes Naval Academy where he learned a fair amount about Naval tactics and the galaxy. Time passed and Jacob excelled in all of his classes and studies. He would for sure make a fine naval commander in the Royal Hapan Navy if it was not for his divine calling. Hapans are very isolated people. Never leaving their borders and in return, not allowing anyone in. However Jacob was not like most Hapans. He wanted to see and know more. Jacob wanted to explore beyond the cluster. After a small episode with his commanding officer, Jacob resigned from the Academy and left the planet. His departure was not permitted and he would be placed under arrest for sure if he were to be caught. However his training gave him an advantage. He quietly left they system and soon after, the cluster. The craft Jacob had taken was hardly up for any long voyage to the Inner Core as he planed. The closest sector to his position was Glythe Sector, under the control of the Trade Federation. Even among Hapans, the Trade Federation is considered a trustworthy and loyal establishment for trade and government. Jacob decided to take refuge in the Federation and perhaps serve in their mighty Navy. Trade Federation Upon arriving on Vinsoth, Jacob quickly made his way to the recruitment department where he passed all of his entry exams with high scores. This naturally attracted attention and got him placed into the 2nd Fleet under Kell Archis, his commanding officer. Jacob was given command of the Carrack/S-class Light Cruiser TFN Peacekeeper. Jacob's performance in the Department of Defense was outstanding and he quickly gained the trust of Kell Archis who promoted Jacob to the rank of Tribune and Trias Territory Military Governor. Military Governor gave Jacob his first true command in the Trade Federation. The Trias Territory only had a few systems, but Jacob organized a defense system that was matched by no other. Time passed and the day came where Director of Defense Kell Archis resigned and his Deputy, Centauri Tyridius took over. This is the first time Jacob had worked with Centauri, but it was not the last. Jacob and Centauri formed a friendship that to this day remains. Assisting the Confederacy Corporate Alliance It was clear to Jacob that if he wanted to pursue a political career in the Trade Federation, he would need to expand his experience and relations within the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Jacob started to look around and came across an opening in the Corporate Alliance who was looking for a trustworthy member to lead its Logistics Department. It was the opportunity Jacob was looking for and he left the Trade Federation on good terms taking up the his new challenge in the Corporate Alliance. The Corporate Alliance was lead by President Garven Stalwart, one of Horley Cyan's people. Garven was a well respected man in the Trade Industry and Jacob was eager to learn much from him. The Logistical Department in the Corporate Alliance was a mess. It took much skill and discipline from Jacob to turn it around. However, it was a mark Jacob achieved very quickly. This impressed Garven Stalwart and for his accomplishment, Jacob was promoted to Vice President of the Corporate Alliance. Moving into leadership of the Alliance was a huge move for Jacob. Working one and one with Garven Stalwart formed an alliance that only best of friends have. Jacob and Garven proved to be a great team turning loss into profit within the Alliance. Times in the Trade Federation were beginning to get hard. Viceroy Horley Cyan had stepped down and former Viceroy Corbin Esco had taken back power. Much was changing and Jacob decided to return to the Federation. With much regret, Jacob left the Corporate Alliance and returned to the Trade Federation. Back in the Trade Federation On Jacob's Arrival, Jacob had a meeting Centauri Tyridius who then offered Jacob the title of Minister and command of the newly formed Ministry of the Interior. It was a just what Jacob was looking for and he happily accepted. As Minister of the Interior, Jacob oversaw the Logistics Corps as well as the Department of Industry. This gave Jacob the ability to keep a close eye on all of the Trade Federation's facilities and cities over the entire Glythe Sector. Not a small task, but one Jacob was fully capable of handling. Jacob spent a good amount of time as Minister working with Centauri Tyridius and the Federation Cabinet. He survived the resignation of Viceroy Corbin Esco and the puny attempt by Darvock Tarion to assume power from then Duceroy Bren Morgarr. Techno Union Meanwhile, the Techno Union began to suffer from its lack of leadership. As the Techno Union was a huge part of the Federation's future, Jacob volunteered to take temporary command. The vote was passed and Jacob was appointed President of the Techno Union. Jacob was given 3 simple tasks for his work in the Techno Union. Revitilize the members of the Techno Union, restore production and stabilize income. Over a short period of time, all these goals were completed and Jacob was now leading a large competitor in the ship building industry. Sales were up, new shipyards were under construction and there were many new applications to join the great faction. It was the golden age of the Techno Union. Leading The Trade Federation Duceroy Jacob had accomplished all but one task, his replacement. Looking to his long time trusted friend, Jacob recommended Krayt Fel. The Viceroy had past experiences with Krayt, so the decision was made and Krayt Fel would take over the Techno Union when Jacob was ready to move back to the Trade Federation. With the resignation of Duceroy Centauri Tyridius, plans had to be moved up as Jacob was recommended by Centauri Tyridius as his replacement. The Vote was taken to the Cabinet and Jacob was quickly nominated as Duceroy of the Trade Federation. With the Trade Federation economic boom, the Federation was pushed into the galactic spotlight. Having hundreds of millions of credits at his disposal, Jacob was appointed Director of the Treasury and quickly started to build up the Federation Fleet. Adding many warships and hullers the Trade Federation was finally able to take on projects it never was able before. One of the most important additions to the Federation was the purchase of Starsign Shipyards from its owner and galactic trader Syn. The purchase of Starsign gave the Trade Federation exclusive rights to the YT-510 and rights to both the YV-666 and YT-2400. Transition to Power Not too long into his Duceroyship, Jacob experienced first hand command issues that were not getting addressed by the sitting Viceroy. Jacob quickly lost confidence in Viceroy Morgarr. He felt that if something was not done quickly, the Trade Federation would spiral down a path that was irreversible. Acting on his own, Jacob spoke with the Cabinet looking for support to approach Viceroy Morgarr about his resignation. To his surprise, there was little resistance and every member of the Cabinet vowed their support to Jacob. The plan was to get a quick and harmless transition of power. Jacobs’s largest fear was a coup and civil war that would cause huge harm to the Trade Federation. Jacob would not let that happen. With that in mind, Jacob kept his mission very quite. Only telling a handful of members and even then, only members who needed to know. A few days later Jacob respectfully approached the Viceroy asking for his resignation. The Cabinet was invited into the discussion and almost immediately after, Viceroy Morgarr resigned his command of the Trade Federation. Jacob was hugely successful in accomplishing a smooth transition of power, but much work lied ahead. Viceroy On Year 8 Day 333 Jacob was appointed Viceroy of the Trade Federation after the resignation of Bren Morgarr. Jacob quickly implemented what some would call harsh but completely necessary changes in the Trade Federation and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. One of the changes was the war stance with the Galactic Empire. Jacob long felt the war was a huge mistake for the Trade Federation. The founding goals and stance set for the Federation was being ignored because of a simple misunderstanding between the 2 powerful governments. Knowing this, Jacob contacted the Emperor and shortly after a cease-fire in the hostilities between the Galactic Empire and the Trade Federation was signed. Renewed commerce started to flow between the 2 governments leaving future relations to flourish. The Imperial Union After peace was secured with the Empire, it was a natural step to move towards the Imperial Union. Jacob was approached by Emperor Vodo Bonias where they both discussed possible futures between the two powerful governments. It would be a very hard and pressing decision for the Viceroy to make. Never in the past had the Trade Federation ever been involved much with the Galactic War. Joining the Union would surely push the Federation on the Imperial side and cause political problems with the New Republic and their allies. The decision was taken to the Cabinet where it was discussed for a great many months. When the Cabinet was in agreement, it was then taken to the Confederate Senate and then to the Trade Federation Directorate. With unanimous support and approval, Jacob opened discussions with the Imperial Union heads of state. After a few short discussions the Union approved the Trade Federation’s request for membership and on Year 9, Day 295 Jacob announced to the universe the good news in a live speech over the holonet. The Force At a secluded meeting with Sith Lord Azrakh Raleep, the Sith Lord was able to feel the force within Jacob. Not a total surprise as Jacob always felt he had an advantage over most people. Always able to run a little faster and jump a little higher. The ability to always be ahead of the game. Jacob always thought it was pure luck but it was something far more powerful. After a brief time with Lord Raleep, Jacob traveled to meet up with Emperor Vodo Bonias on his Super Star Destroyer where he would train in the powers of the Sith. There Jacob meets Darth Malius, who would serve as Jacob's Master. The force was strong with Jacob and he quickly learned the ways of the Sith. When his training was complete Jacob left not only as a Viceroy, but a Sith Lord as well. Returning to the Trade Federation, Jacob plans on using his new found powers to better the Federation and its people. Hoping to find more force users within the Trade Federation to act as its supreme guardians and enforcers. Category:Confederacy Members Category:Trade Federation Members Category:Individuals Category:Hapan